


Knife and Fork

by LadyLoreLitany



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoreLitany/pseuds/LadyLoreLitany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alistair and Valery display very poor table manners, and Isolde is appalled.</p><p>Inspired by me trying to eat rotisserie chicken with a fork like some kind of lunatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife and Fork

Alistair tried to hide his amusement as his lovely wife and queen attempted to delicately pick apart a whole quail with a knife and fork. The men were all happily eating with their fingers, but the ladies were required to be more proper. Table manners had never been his bride’s strong suit, he remembered her saying, and almost a year on the road had apparently broken her completely of the habit of trying.

Valery sighed in frustration, setting her silverware down on the table. “This is ridiculous,” she huffed, pushing up the sleeves of her new purple gown and grabbing the quail in both hands before taking a very large, decidedly unladylike bite. Alistair finally burst out laughing, and the whole group turned to look at them. 

Isolde’s mouth dropped open at the scandalous sight of the Hero of Ferelden daring to eat with her teeth like some sort of savage beast. Eamon rolled his eyes, as if he expected nothing less. Teagan chuckled along with Alistair as the rest of the party frantically tried to decide how to best handle this exceedingly awkward situation. Finally, one of the young noblewomen at the table resolutely put down her knife and fork and began to eat with her hands as well, as if to say if it was good enough for the queen, it was good enough for her. Everyone else remained frozen, their eyes locked on the queen as she ate her meal with gusto.

“What?” Valery finally said, her mouth still slightly full. “If they’re going to serve it whole, it’s easier to eat it this way.” Eamon became certain that his wife would soon faint at the lack of propriety on display in the dining room.

The young noblewoman swallowed and nodded. “It is indeed much easier, my queen,” she said, sounding sincerely surprised.

Alistair laughed once more. “I believe I shall officially decree that, at least in this dining room, both men and women shall eat however they like,” he said, grabbing his wife’s wrist and leaning over to playfully take a large bite out of her quail. “So says the king,” he continued, his mouth completely full. Isolde was fanning herself furiously.

“And so says the queen,” Valery stated primly, dropping the quail carcass on the floor so Fidelis could have his fair share. The dog ate noisily, displaying the worst manners of anyone at the table.

Isolde did faint then, and Eamon rolled his eyes again. “Maker’s breath,” he swore. “You two are going to be the death of me.”


End file.
